tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
International 504
The was a utility tractor built by International Harvester from 1961 to 1968 in the USA. Model history For row-crop utility version see: International 504 Hi-Clear. For industrial model see: International 2504. For row crop model see: Farmall 504. The International 504 utility replaced the 340 utility. It used the same power train as the Farmall 504.The gasoline engine had a larger bore and longer stroke to increase displacement from 135 ci to 152 ci. The governed rpm was also increased from 2,000 to 2,200 rpm. These changes boosted the power output from 35 pto hp to 46. The 504 diesel’s engine received a longer stroke, bringing displacement up to 188 ci. Tractor Comparison, gasoline version When International Harvester brought out the 504 utility, the gasoline version competed directly with the Ford 801-series and the replacement 4000. The Case 540, Massey Ferguson MF65, and Oliver 550 were lighter, lower powered, and cheaper. The Case 640 and the standard-tread Oliver 770 had more power. When the John Deere 2010 utility came out, it also competed directly with the International, as did the Massey Ferguson MF165. The John Deere 2020, which replaced the 2010, moved up a power class, where it competed better with the Oliver 770. In 1968 the International 544 replaced the 504 and moved up to the same class as the John Deere 2020. Tractor Comparison, diesel version Competing with the International 504 were several other diesel-powered utility tractors in the 46 pto hp range: the Case 630, Ford 4000 3-cylinder, John Deere 2010U, Massey Ferguson MF65, and Zetor 4011. The Ford 801-series and 4-cylinder 4000, Long BMC Nuffield, Nuffield 10/42 and 3/45, Oliver 550 and 600, and Ursus C350 were all less powerful. The David Brown 990, John Deere 2020U, Massey Ferguson MF165, and Zetor 5511 were all slightly heavier and more powerful. Also competing to some extent with the International were the taller, heavier, Cockshutt 560, Fordson Super Major and Ford Super Major 5000, Nuffield 4/60 and 10/60, and Oliver 770 and 1550. Note: Most specifications and prices in comparison tables from The Official Tractor Blue Book 2010''Hall, Mike, Ed., ''The Official Tractor Blue Book 2010, Price Digests, Overland Park, Kansas, 2009, Farm Tractors 1950-1975''Larsen, Lester, ''Farm Tractors 1950-1975, American Society of Agricultural Engineers, St. Joseph, Michigan, 1981, and Farm Tractors 1975-1995''Gay, Larry, ''Farm Tractors 1975-1995, American Society of Agricultural Engineers, St. Joseph, Michigan, 1995 Timeline *1961 - International 504 introduced to eventually replace International 340 *1968 - International 544 replaced International 504 Factory locations *USA Specification For basic spec see Infobox on the right. Add details here. *C-153 4-cylinder gasoline engine *5-speed transmission *Adjustable front axle *Hydrostatic power steering *Independent pto *Category I 3-point hitch with traction control *Standard tires **Front: 6.00-16 4-ply **Rear: 13.6-28 4-ply Options *LPG engine *D-188 4-cylinder diesel engine *Torque Amplifier 2-speed planetary gearbox *Forward-reverse shuttle (not available with Torque Amplifier) *Heavy-duty fixed tread front axle *Power adjusted rear wheels *"Hydra-Touch" hydraulic valves *2-point "Fast Hitch" in place of 3-point hitch *Optional tires **Front: 6.00-16 6-ply **Rear: 14.9-28 6-ply Serial numbers version) Preservation Add details of known examples in preservation; Gallery Add extra photos here please. See also * List of Tractor Manufacturers * List of International Harvester vehicles * International Harvester * Case IH * Farmall * International 340 * Farmall 504 * International 504 Hi-Clear * International 2504 ;Collection related info * Shows and Meets - events featuring tractors and other machinery * Clubs Listing - List of clubs including various tractor marques * Collections - list of private collections with tractors (add yours) * Museums - includes museums featuring tractors (please add missing ones) References/sources External links * 504 Category:46 hp tractors Category:Tractors by model number Category:Tractors built in the United States Category:Utility tractors Category:504 (model number)